


Who's Who At The Railery

by Fish_Echo



Category: Fandom RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality, I met Jared Padalecki and told him he looks like a guy that I used to know who played clarinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Who At The Railery

**Author's Note:**

> So I was walking to work the other day, talking (inside my head!) to myself about Sam'n'Dean versus Jared&amp;Jensen, and how I can finally see Sam and Dean in the actors' faces-- they've got radically different expressions, so it took me a while (Or perhaps just that the actors are generally smiling and happy and Sam'n'Dean are generally all angstypants about things). And then how [[What'shisface](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0655585/)]-- the one that plays Sam-- kind of reminds me of someone and I can't figure out whom. And then I was wondering, and, well, one thing led to another and now I've got fiction.
> 
> Written for 2009 [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/), either the 'Original Character' square or for 'Mary Sue' in the free square (currently counting it as OC). [[My bingo card](http://fish-echo.livejournal.com/23348.html?format=light)]
> 
> Note that this fic was produced on equipment that also processes nuts.
> 
> Feedback of all sort (criticism included!) welcomed, especially as all the usual suspects for betaing were busy when I wrote it.

So far it's a reeeeaaaally slow day at the Railery (Which is, in Fish's opinion, the most retarded name for a coffee shop ever, even if it is in a train station. C'mon, had the namer even thought about it for more than a second! She doubts it.) when this really tall blond guy walks in. He has a satchel over his shoulder and a paperback sticking out of his pocket.

'Hey... Fish? Could I have a hazelnut coffee?' Wow, he has a giant smile.

'Sure thing. You go sit down, take a load off, I'll bring it over.'

She brings the coffee over in a bit, steaming hot.

'So, your name's really Fish?'

The barista sighs. 'No, it's actually Shirley, but do you know how many people make the "Shirley you're joking" joke? It gets real old real fast, let me tell you.'

'So, Fish?'

'Yeah, I answer to it and people can't make completely inane jokes off it, which counts as a plus in my book.'

She pauses, hitching a hip up on one of the granite counter-tops running around the walls of the place, and sort of stares at the guy.

'You look vaguely familiar, who do you remind me of?' And the odd thing is, she says it like she expects the guy to know.

'Umm, I'm Jared Padalecki, I play Sam Winchester on Supernatural?'

'No, that's not it, well, yeah, I'm in the fandom, I just haven't gotten around to watching the show because blood! Gore! Random violence! (Possibly random violins, I wouldn't put it past them.) Scenes that take place in Hell! And then there was something about you drinking demon blood and going evil or emo or something and really, I'm just having more fun with the stories that involve Sam and/or Dean getting changed into puppies and whatnot. Those are awesome. And unicorns. Gotta love this fandom for its ability to have non-ironic unicorns. I'm just waiting for unexpected zebras. Anyways, no,' and here Fish waves a hand like she's trying to distract a fly, 'I'm not recognizing you from Supernatural.' And she peers at him some more.

What'shisface opens his mouth (look, she knows his name is Jared because he just introduced himself, but she's rather pants with remembering names, so we're ignoring that) and is rolled over with...

'...or from anything else you've done, most likely, because the amount of TV I don't watch is phenomenal. Oh, drink your coffee or it's going to get cold and nasty. Well, nastier. I don't like coffee in the first place' and at that, she glared at the coffee cup until he actually drank some of it.

'Why do you work in a coffee shop if you don't like coffee?'

'My hair smells like coffee on my day off! I think I've absorbed enough coffee through my pores in the past few months to sit me pretty for the next year.'

'Point.'

'Did you know that Seattle has the highest amount of caffeine in its tap water of any city in the States? Or so I've been told.' She gives him a slightly harder glare and quirks her head to one side, 'Did you ever play clarinet?'

'No?'

'Drat. There goes my theory that all clarinetists look vaguely alike. And I liked that theory too! Hmphf. Don't suppose, then, that you're related to a guy named Toby who played the clarinet?'

'Nope.'

Another customer comes in, a guy in a suit with a briefcase clutched under one arm and a blue-tooth headset jammed into his ear that he talks on the entire time.

Whoosh, hiss, and the cream foaming thing later and she's back across from the jolly not-green giant, who's reading his paperback.

'Oh hey, I've got it!' She kicks him in the shin a bit, hands around a mug of something.

'Huh? Also, I thought you said you didn't like coffee?'

'You look like my cousin Phil! You sure you're not an Echo? Perhaps you've a bit of an accent and are good at football and have really fabulous taste in girlfriends? And you haven't talked with me in years, for some reason.' At this she narrows her eyes at him.

He chuckles at her, 'Nope, Padalecki, like I already said. Also, I'm fairly certain that's not how it works.'

She takes one hand off the mug to wave it around, 'Hey, look, I'm not a biologist, I'm really not that picky about how genetics works. And it's hot chocolate, which rocks. And you do look kind of like Phil, it's funny.' After a brief pause to meditate upon the weirdness, she straightens up a bit with a 'can I getcha anything else?' and at his 'no thanks' wanders back to the counter.

Jared gets on his final train to Vancouver with only two chapters left in his book, so it isn't until he finishes it that he realises that there is a couple in the bench across from him. They're sweet together and about his age, which is all he notices until an accented 'football' catches his ear and he gives the guy a good look.

On his way out he asks, 'Hey, are you Phil Echo?' and the guy gives him a weird look and says, 'Yeah?'

He says, 'you should give your cousin Fish a call, she misses you,' and gets off the train.


End file.
